1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reciprocating cutting tools and methods, and more specifically to a reciprocating cutting tool and a reciprocating cutting method which are particularly well adapted for removing molding and emblems from vehicle body panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cutting tools of different sizes and configurations have heretofore been devised to meet the requirements of various material cutting applications. Tools with reciprocating cutting actions typically have cutting edges along their side edges or leading edges and include a variety of chisels, saws, knives, scrapers, etc. Hand tools for reciprocative cutting include chisels, scrapers and various hand saws. Power tools for reciprocative cutting include motors for reciprocating various tool attachments, and can utilize various power sources such as electricity, compressed air, etc.
One type of reciprocating power tool which is commercially available comprises a pneumatic or air hammer. Air hammers are commonly used in the repair of vehicle bodies, with tool attachments such as chisels, punches and the like attached thereto. Vehicle repair facilities are commonly equipped with air compressors for powering air hammers and other pneumatic tools.
In repairing and replacing damaged vehicle body panels, it is often preferable to remove therefrom existing ornamentation (e.g., molding and emblems) to facilitate painting the new or repaired body panels. Otherwise, paint might tend to collect between the ornamentation and the body panels, which could be aesthetically undesirable. Such vehicle ornamentation is sometimes attached to the vehicle body panels by mechanical fasteners such as screws, but the holes for such mechanical fasteners can facilitate the onset of rust and corrosion in the body panels which are penetrated thereby. Therefore, a preferred method for attaching molding and emblems is with adhesive, which is preferably located at or near the peripheral edges of the ornamentation to prevent water from collecting therebehind.
Removing such ornamentation can involve cutting one or more beads of adhesive. One method of removing molding and emblems involves prying them loose from the vehicle body panels. However, molding and emblems pried loose from vehicles are susceptible to damage in the process. For example, vehicle body moldings often include strips of reinforcing material such as metal, which are susceptible to bending when removed from the vehicle body panel. Cutting wires have also been utilized for ornamentation removal. However, they often require two workers and can be relatively slow.
It is generally desirable to preserve the molding and emblems as intact as possible for reinstallation to minimize material costs. However, the molding and emblems must be removed relatively quickly to avoid incurring undue labor costs.
Heretofore, there has not been available a reciprocating cutting tool and method with the advantages and features of the present invention. The present invention addresses some of the shortcomings and disadvantages of previous tools and procedures as noted above.